


Winter Lavender

by iwritewordsandthatsyourproblem



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And a lil bit shitty!, For your enjoyment!, It’s a poem!, a sad one!, and short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewordsandthatsyourproblem/pseuds/iwritewordsandthatsyourproblem
Summary: A short poem about Les Amis at the barricade. When I say short, of course, I mean devastatingly short. Have fun!
Kudos: 2





	Winter Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I just pulled this out of my poetry binder. Was feeling sad about Jehan, but when isn’t that the case, tbh! 
> 
> Remember to tip your writers in kudos or comments!
> 
> <3

Flowers in May  
and winter lavender

How swiftly the first of them dies!  
they are naught but children,  
mourning a sibling,

and the black world is built upon lies.


End file.
